


The Claiming of the Mongoose

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Set after Will and Alana kiss.  Will drives to Hannibal's house to talk about what happened.  His feelings for Hannibal bubble to the surface and sexy time ensues.  This is literally the whole plot.





	The Claiming of the Mongoose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicolettelovestheboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolettelovestheboys/gifts).



> Written for the Hannigram Christmas Gift Exchange.
> 
> This is my first fic and I since I don't have a beta please accept my apologies for any mistakes made.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please comment with your thoughts.
> 
> Happy Holidays Nicolettelovestheboys, this is for you xx

# The Claiming of the Mongoose

“I kissed Alana Bloom!"

Will said, panic evident in his voice, as soon as Hannibal opened the front door to his house. An hour before this took place, Special Agent for the FBI, Will Graham had had an epiphany. For the first time, he actually listened to the voice in the back of his head which he had thus far ignored. That night he began to accept what the voice was telling him: that he was unequivocally and undoubtedly attracted to his friend and colleague, Hannibal Lecter. However unconventional and downright shocking it seemed, Will was resigned to the fact that there had always been an inexplicable magnetism between himself and the good Doctor. 

Doctor Hannibal Lecter had been in awe of Will Graham ever since he’d first set eyes on him in Jack Crawford’s office at the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. At first, it was his gift of pure empathy which had fascinated Hannibal, however over time he began to discover the rather more specific gifts which Will possessed, in particular those which were more attuned to his own. He yearned to mould Will, to shape him into the person Hannibal knew he could become, through his own not inconsiderable powers of persuasion. How satisfying it would be for Hannibal to transform Will into exactly who he ought to be! Hannibal also greatly appreciated Will's physical appearance, with his ebony curls, his eyes with their bottomless depth and his air of vulnerability which was readily apparent. All of this together made Will Graham an extremely enticing package to Hannibal in a decidedly predatory sense of the word.

As soon as Alana Bloom had left his cabin, Will jumped straight in his car and drove to Hannibal’s house without giving it a second thought. Their relationship was such that it had caused Will to become both consciously and unconsciously dependent on Hannibal’s ear, and he desperately needed to talk this over with someone. It was all just so confusing! Will had always been attracted to Alana. She was intelligent, insightful and intuitive, not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. Owing to the fact that they were friends and colleagues, Will had never really thought about taking things further. Now though, it had happened. It had come from nowhere really and Will was seriously stressed out with the entire situation, not least when he considered his recent decision regarding his feelings towards Hannibal. And it was for this reason that he now stood in the older man’s ornately decorated hallway just inside the front door. 

Hannibal, exceptionally well mannered as always, gestured for Will to go through to the sitting room and he promptly followed suit. As Will perched himself on the edge of the chaise longue, Hannibal proceeded to the drinks table and poured both Will and himself a large shot of whisky. Handing Will his drink, Hannibal sat across from him in a grand looking wing-backed armchair and regarded him over the top of the crystal glass before taking a sip. For a while, Will was lost in thought and Hannibal did not interrupt him, he simply waited for Will to speak. After a while, Will turned to face Hannibal directly,

“Did you hear what I said?”

as though they had not been sitting silently for a considerable length of time. There was a pregnant pause as Hannibal observed Will before replying.

“How did that make you feel Will? Happy? Excited? Aroused?”

“NO! I don't know! I don't know,"

Will breathed out hard; the pain and confusion clear on his face. Once he started speaking though, he could not stop himself. 

"We're not the right fit. Apparently I'm too unstable to be in a relationship! I'm not even sure I wanted it to happen and I don't know why it did. Why is my life always so complicated?"

To his eternal credit, Hannibal let Will talk himself hoarse, simply listening and never judging. Putting his glass down on the table in front of him, Will buried his face in his hands and sighed. Hannibal rose from his chair and joined Will on the chaise longue, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“It's true that Alana is very kissable, Will,”

Hannibal admitted,

"However I don't think that is what's really bothering you."

Hannibal slid his hand from Will’s shoulder up to his chin, tilting it up to his line of sight. As they locked eyes, Hannibal appreciated Will in all his glory, from his curls which had been tousled due to dragging his hands through it in despair, to his eyes, as dark as the wildest ocean with the depth to match. In those eyes, as they met Hannibal’s, he immediately recognised the distinct inflection of lust. However much this pleased and excited Hannibal, his perfect poker face remained in place, the dilation of his pupils the only betrayal to that façade. Momentarily, a spark flared between them. 

"How long has it been since you realised you were attracted to me Will?"

Hannibal asked matter-of-factly, never losing eye contact. Will just stared back in horror, even as a coil of heat ignited in the pit of his stomach. 

"Wh..what? What do you mean?" 

Will stammered. _Real smooth Graham_ he silently chided himself. 

"William, we are both more than adequately intelligent adults to understand that lately, the dynamic of our relationship has shifted. I simply wish to know when it was that you accepted this."

"It's been a recent development really," 

Will replied truthfully, although when he thought about it, it had been in his mind for significantly longer; he'd simply pushed it away, hoping it was nothing more than a fleeting crush.

"I see,"

Hannibal remarked, his hand still supporting Will's chin, thumb softly caressing the skin there, causing a fission of desire to run the length of Will’s spine. Will's eyes left Hannibal's and looked down to his full mouth and back again and down again. Will wondered how it would feel to kiss that beautiful mouth. The thought of Hannibal’s soft pink lips pressed against his skin made Will flush a deep crimson. Hannibal watched Will’s eyes with fascination as they travelled to and fro, and one corner of that sensual mouth twitched in a trademark micro expression when he noticed the slight colouring appear on Will’s cheeks. 

When Will’s eyes came to meet Hannibal’s for the third time it was as though everything stood still. Every single thing surrounding them melted into insignificance as they regarded one another. As one, they came to an understanding. Slowly, torturously slowly, they gravitated towards each other without even being fully aware of it. When their lips finally made contact, the electricity in the air was palpable. Their lips barely touched at first, just enough to demonstrate their mutual satisfaction. After drawing back, each simply looked at the other before closing the distance once again. This time, the kiss was searing and quickly turned to a lust-fuelled battle of tongues and teeth. Hannibal tilted Will’s face to get a better angle while Will’s hands grasped the lapels of Hannibal’s ridiculously expensive suit, anything to get himself some purchase. Hannibal’s other hand crept up Will’s side and cradled his face, pulling it to him, the better to go deeper, to explore every crevice. As their tongues continued to duel, their hands roamed everywhere they could reach, both desperate to feel more of each other. All too soon, they had to break for breath. Gasping, Will felt the beginning of his arousal creep along his thigh and wondered where exactly this had begun. This thought was ejected from his lust-hazed mind when Hannibal looked down and softly laid his palm against Will's erection. Will elicited a lustful moan at this and pulled Hannibal down by his lapels as he lay back against the plush cushions. With Hannibal on top of him, he instantly felt his hardness on his own thigh as their lips crashed together once more. Will’s hands crept up from the front of Hannibal’s suit to the nape of his neck desperate to close the remaining distance and slipped a leg between Hannibal's thighs. Hannibal’s hands ran through Will’s hair, pulling just a little, causing a shockingly shameless groan to escape Will’s throat. Smirking, Hannibal’s mouth left Will’s to ghost kisses along his jawline, all the while delighting in the fact that Will’s stubble was chafing just enough to heighten his excitement. Hannibal’s journey continued from Will’s face, down his neck where he sucked at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Will’s hands on the back of Hannibal’s head forced him closer still and as Hannibal lightly sunk his teeth into where he'd been sucking, Will involuntarily ground his hips towards Hannibal’s which resulted in a sinful cacophony of filthy groaning from both of them.

"Christ...Han...Hannibal,"

Will puffed out between shallow breaths as Hannibal sat up and straddled Will's thighs. Will followed, and slid his hands in under Hannibal's jacket and removed it. Never breaking eye contact, Will undid Hannibal's tie and it joined the jacket on the floor. Hannibal leaned in towards Will to kiss him once more as he started on Will's shirt buttons. At the same time, Will fumbled with Hannibal's waistcoat and then his shirt, leaving them both stripped from the waist up.

"You are exquisite William,"

Hannibal remarked, softly pushing Will to lay back down before exploring Will's chest with wonder. He dragged his hands from Will's shoulders to his hips before going back up and lightly rubbing his thumbs against Will's nipples which hardened instantly. 

"Hmmm,"

Will breathed, his eyes closed, better to feel the pleasure Hannibal was bestowing upon him. Hannibal lowered himself and attached his mouth to Will's right nipple and flicked it with his tongue, causing Will to writhe underneath him. 

"Tell me what you want Will,"

Hannibal breathed into Will’s chest before switching sides and giving the other fleshy little nub the same attention.

"You. I...I want...uuuh, you Hannibal. I want...I want you...inside me,"

In answer, Hannibal began to place feather light kisses down Will's torso until he came to the waistband of his tented trousers. Carrying on, Hannibal mouthed Will's cock through the fabric, hands on his hips to steady him. 

"Uuuuh! Don't stop. Please!"

Will begged deperately, never wanting this to end. Hannibal's hands moved from Will's hips to the fastening on his trousers and undid the button before unzipping them. Will lifted his hips so Hannibal could remove them completely, along with his boxers. Then he removed Will's socks and shoes before sitting back on his haunches and regarding Will, now totally naked. He was already completely hard and dripping precome on his own stomach.

"Beautiful. My dear William, you are an angel,"

Hannibal breathed. Will sat up and reached out to touch Hannibal's crotch through the tweed of his trousers. Hannibal's eyes rolled up at the touch and he elicited a growl from the pit of his stomach, causing Will's cock to twitch in anticipation. Quickly, Will undid the trousers and Hannibal stood up to allow them to pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and divested himself of the rest of his clothing as Will appreciated Hannibal's physique with wide eyed fascination from his taut, defined pectorals with the light covering of silvery hair, down to his long, perfectly shaped member. Like Will's it was leaking copiously and as Hannibal lowered himself on top of Will once more, he could feel the wetness coating his thigh. Hannibal moved to cradle himself between Will's thighs and planted his hands either side of Will's head, their cocks touching. 

"God you feel so good Hannibal,"

Will panted, circling his hips upwards, urgently yearning for friction. Hannibal captured Will's lips in a tantalisingly filthy kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entry, which Will granted. Will's hands roamed Hannibal's back, dragging his nails from the top down and Hannibal growled into Will's mouth in response. He bit Will's lip lightly, drawing just a few drops of blood and he pulled back to allow Will to watch as he put out his tongue to savour the metallic taste of him. Hannibal's dark eyes bore into Will's as he did this and he ground his hips down hard, causing Will to arch up into the touch. Breathing heavily, Hannibal moved down Will's body and knelt between his legs to envelope his cock in that perfect plush mouth.

"Nnnggghh! Jesus....Hannibal…uuuh…I need you...so bad,"

Will ground out between hard and shallow breaths as Hannibal hollowed his cheeks and slid up and down the whole length of him. Will looked down at Hannibal's sinful mouth around his cock and it occurred to him that if he were to die tonight, he would welcome it happily. Hannibal locked eyes with Will as he continued to suck him, revelling in the expression of naked desire on Will's face. He looked utterly debauched, and Hannibal thought that he had never looked so beautiful. With an obscene pop, Hannibal released Will and reached down to the floor and into his trouser pocket to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Will raised an eyebrow at this, receiving only a knowing smirk in return. 

"Okay Will, I need you to tell me to stop if this hurts."

Hannibal told him as he coated his fingers with the viscose liquid from the bottle, which was cool to the touch but began to warm after a few seconds. Will nodded in return and Hannibal moved back and knelt between his legs, placing one over each of his shoulders, opening Will up in front of him. Steadying himself on the back of Will's thigh, Hannibal lightly pressed his coated fingers to the tip of Will's entrance. Will closed his eyes, expecting the pain, willing himself to stay still. Gently, Hannibal inserted his index finger up to the first knuckle and left it there for Will to get used to. Concentrating on Will's face, he slowly pushed it in a little further before bringing it out again. Will sighed as Hannibal removed his finger then held his breath as he reinserted it, going smoothly to the second knuckle at once.

"Will?"

Hannibal said softly.

"Will, how does that feel?"

"Sooo fucking good, Hannibal. Keep going."

Hannibal brought his index finger out and soon he gently pushed in with two fingers, slowly, slowly filling and stretching Will. He felt a flash of pain as he was breached this time and a gasp escaped his lips. Hannibal stopped at once.

"Do you want me to stop Will? Did I hurt you?"

he asked seriously.

"NO!"

Will yelped, his voice sounding hoarse owing to his severely aroused state of mind.

"I need this Hannibal...I need you."

Hannibal's face visibly relaxed and he inserted his fingers once more, all the way in this time, scissoring, trying to stretch Will as much as possible. Will sucked in a breath with each twinge of pain, however it didn’t take long for him to begin delighting in the exquisite pleasure, the tension gradually leaving his body as he became accustomed to Hannibal's clever fingers. 

This time, Hannibal inserted three fingers into Will, causing a deep groan to elicit from Will's open mouth and Hannibal rubbed his free hand under Will's thigh to soothe him as he worked his fingers in and out. Will began to writhe as pleasure completely overtook the pain he had felt at first and suddenly Hannibal's hand wasn't enough.

"Hann....Han...Hannibal..."

Hannibal looked up at Will and understanding what was needed, removed his fingers. He put his hand to his mouth to slick it to prepare his cock when Will moved his legs back to the cushions of the chaise and caught Hannibal lightly by the wrist before almost whispering,

"No. Let me."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and took Hannibal in one go. Hannibal braced himself on Will's shoulders as Will swirled his tongue around the head, before licking up and down the length. As Hannibal moaned softly, Will took the base in his hand and used it to slide his mouth up to the tip then take in as much as he could on the down stroke. Hannibal's groans were becoming louder and, knowing that if this were to continue he would be finished far too soon, he placed his hands on Will's head and gently pulled him off.

"I want to fill you now William,"

he whispered, his accent that much more evident now, being heavy with desire. Will lay on his back once more and hooked his legs over Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal positioned himself in front of Will's entrance and slid in smoothly in one stroke. Both men closed their eyes and Will huffed out a shaky breath.

"Okay Will?"

Hannibal asked, staying still but fully seated.

"Uh-huh,"

Will breathed and ground his hips up to encourage Hannibal to move. Hannibal pulled almost all the way out of Will before sliding back in again slowly as Will arched his back. Hannibal quickly found a rhythm, which was slow and gentle, causing Will to pant softly. Before long, Will pleaded with a shaky rasp,

"I won't break Hannibal. Harder!"

Kneeling up, Hannibal dragged Will's hips on top of his thighs so he could go deeper and he hit Will's prostate for the first time as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Fuuuuck!"

Will cried out as the bundle of nerves shot white hot heat to his core, causing his neglected cock to burn with need. Hannibal answered Will's cries with groans of his own as his thrusts worked him up into a frenzy. Reaching between Will's legs, Hannibal took his cock in hand and, steadying himself by hooking his free arm around Will’s thigh, he began to pump his fist in time with his strokes as Will's head moved from side to side on the pillow, his mouth hanging open and moaning wantonly. 

"Uuuuh! Uuuh! Hannibal! I...I'm uhh! I'm close...uuuh!"

Will gasped desperately as he felt his balls begin to tighten. Hannibal let go of Will's cock and grabbed his hips instead, fingers digging into the skin so hard they would definitely leave bruises. He thrust furiously into Will, his balls slapping Will's ass with each stroke, as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Come for me Will! Come. For. Me!"

He punctuated each word with a forceful thrust of his hips and soon Will shot thick, pearly ropes of cum over his stomach with a gut wrenching groan of Hannibal's name on his lips, pleasure crashing over him in red hot waves. The sight of this moved Hannibal so much that it took only one more thrust before he was riding out his own climax.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiillllllll!"

Hannibal’s cry of ecstasy tearing from his throat, he felt his cum exploding from his cock and shooting inside Will with incredible force. He continued to thrust softly a few times, milking every last drop from himself as he climbed back down to earth.

Panting deeply, Hannibal opened his eyes to see Will staring up at him, trying to steady his own breathing. Will worked his legs down from Hannibal's shoulders as Hannibal gently pulled out, moving to lie on top of him. Hannibal placed his lips to Will's and kissed him softly. This simple gesture made tears well in Will's eyes and at that moment, he knew he had made the right choice. The only choice really. Leaning back a little, Hannibal kissed Will's forehead before pressing it to his own and resting there. Smiling a most genuine smile, Hannibal whispered, 

"William, my love, that was incredible,"

"It really was."

Will replied truthfully, grinning widely.

"I love you Hannibal."

This escaped Will's mouth before he had time to think. He certainly wasn't expecting it! Hannibal drew back from Will's face, regarding him with shining eyes and an expression of absolute adoration on his face.

"And I love you Mylimasis,"

he answered, before kissing Will again, ultimately claiming Will as his own and being claimed by Will in return, which made Hannibal both entirely content in this moment and also optimistically hopeful for everything their shared future may hold.


End file.
